my little jercy story
by Amity Hazel Lillypad Flara
Summary: A one shot for Percy/Jason fans. There just ain't enough jercy out there in the world. And remember, I only own the story idea. Rated t because I don't know if its a k. Its a preslash kinda of story. Not a lemony story. Sorry if that's what you were looking for. (Now not a one shot. I will be revisiving this till the end of fanfiction!)
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth walked into the dinner room of the Argos 2, sat straight across from Piper, slammed her hands on the table to get everyone's attention, then said this: "Percy and I broke up last night."

"Why?!" Piper said, remembering that her ex, Jason, had broken up with her because of Gaia's curse.

But before she got her answer, Jason run in with a Percy behind him.

"Dude, I can believe you!" Jason sat in his seat.

Percy sat next to him. He had something different about him. A glint that showed love, but for someone other than Annabeth.

"You like it! Admit it!" Percy giggled.

"NONONONONONONO!"

"You sound like that famous cat on YouTube. Think its nickname is nono cat." Everyone stared At Percy.

"What?" Leo tryed to stiffle a laugh. "Jason sounds like THAT cat?!"

Jason turned beet red. "Percy's been like this ALLL morning."

"I have?" Percy batted his eyelashes innocently. "I didn't know." Jason sighed. "You were PURRFECTLY fine last night, NONO CAT!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jason said. "Aaannnddd that was before you told me!"

"Told you what?!" Hazel and Frank said in unison.

"I'M GGGAAAAYYYY!" Percy sang out. "And jacey didn't knnooowww!"

"Came in last night, saying that Annabeth and him broke up, and needed comfort."

"And I kinda felt bad this morning for kissing him, but seriously. Why wouldn't I?" Percy licked his lips. "AND it felt gooooood."

Jason tried to back away, but Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Oh no you don't." Jason groaned. Percy smiled. "I'm not letting someone sooooo sexy get away from me!" He then pulled Jason into a quick kiss. Piper smiled as they pulled apart.

"Jason... would you stop all that acting." Jason smiled sheepishly.

Percy's raised an eyebrow. "What actin-" Jason pulled Percy into a sloppy, and quite long, kiss. "oh"

Jason laughed at Percy's face, he was shocked.

THUD. "Sht!" Nico's voice came from the deck of the Argo II.

(Oh, by the way, we just got done defeating Gaia, and Annabeth had died [then came back to life], and we are half way back to CHB.)

Then, the son of hades came tumbling down the stairs, and into the dining room. {I always assumed that there was a staircase leading from the deck to the dining room, don't judge}

Leo looked at Nico in surprise, then helped him off the ground.

* * *

Just a little something that I whipped up. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2 perjasico

Annabeth walked into the dinner room of the Argos 2, sat straight across from Piper, slammed her hands on the table to get everyone's attention, then said this: "Percy and I broke up last night."

.

"Why?!" Piper said, remembering that her ex, Jason, had broken up with her because of Gaia's curse. She too bore the curse.

.

But before she got her answer, Jason run in with a Percy hot on his heels.

.

"Dude, I cant believe you!" Jason sat in his seat.

.

Percy sat next to him. He had something different about him. A glint in his eyes that showed love, but for someone other than Annabeth.

.

"You like it! Admit it!" Percy giggled. He, somehow, pulled it off. Not a lot of men could giggle and get away with it.

.

"NONONONONONONO!" Jason yelled, coveting his ears.

.

"You sound like that famous cat on YouTube. Think its nickname is nono cat." Everyone stared At Percy. Jason uncovered his ears.

.

"What?" Leo tried to stifle a laugh. Key word: tried. "Jason sounds like THAT cat?!"

.

Jason turned beet red. "Percy's been like this ALLL morning."

.

"I have?" Percy batted his eyelashes innocently. "I didn't know." Jason sighed. "You were PURRFECTLY fine last night, NONO CAT!"

.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jason said. "Aaannnddd that was before you told me!"

.

"Told you what?!" Hazel and Frank said in unison. They glanced at each other and blushed.

.

"I'M GGGAAAAYYYY!" Percy sang out. "And jacey didn't knnooowww!"

.

"Came in last night, saying that Annabeth and him broke up, and that he needed some comfort." Jason sighed. "I told him that he could come and sleep in bed with me."

.

"And I kinda felt bad this morning for kissing him, but seriously. Why wouldn't I?" Percy licked his lips. "AND it felt gooooood."

.

Jason tried to back away, but Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Oh no you don't." Jason groaned. Percy smiled. "I'm not letting someone sooooo sexy get away from me!" He then pulled Jason into a quick kiss. Piper smiled as they pulled apart.

.

"Jason... would you stop all that acting." Jason smiled sheepishly.

.

Percy's raised an eyebrow. "What actin-" Jason pulled Percy into a sloppy, and quite long, kiss. "oh"

.

Jason laughed at Percy's face. Said boy was shocked.

.

'THUD'. "Shit!" Nico's voice came from the deck of the Argo II.

.

(Oh, by the way, we just got done defeating Gaia, and Annabeth had died [then came back to life], and we are half way back to CHB.)

.

Then, the son of hades came tumbling down the stairs, and into the dining room. {I always assumed that there was a staircase leading from the deck to the dining room, don't judge}

.

Leo looked at Nico in surprise, then helped him off the ground.

.

"Walk much?" Percy said sarcastically. Everyone laughed. Everyone but Hazel. For obvious reasons. She glared at frank for laughing.

.

"Really?" Nico said. He noted Jason. I remembered Nico admitting that he likes Percy. Oh Shit. Jason likes Percy. And Percy likes Jason. Oh no.

.

Percy looked at Nico. "You missed out on a lot. Like what happened last-" Jason's hand covered Percy's mouth.

.

Nico looked at Jason dead on in the eye. "Let him speak, Grace. Or, unless, there's something you dont want him to say." Nico sounded deadly calm. The kind that its so calm, it drives others into insanity.

.

Percy said something, but it was muffled through Jason's hand.

.

Jason looked down. Lifting his hand, he also leaned down and said something into the son of Poseidon's ear.

.

Nodding, Percy blushed as he walked around the table to Nico. Percy leaned over and... {Pwnie3 is going to kill me for typing this next part, if she even reads this stuff.} Kissed the son of death's cheek.

.

Nico looked at Jason with fury. "YOU TOLD HIM YOU SON OF A BITC-"

.

"Nico? He told me to kiss you because I like you. Along with liking him. Why are you calling him a son of a bitch?" Percy said so quietly, so softly, that he kinda sounded like Canada in Hetalia.

.

"…what?" Nico said. Jason laugh was as light as air.

.

"Its true. And... To add on, I also like you."

.

.

.

So... It is now a perjasico. Pwnie3 is going the kill me in every way possible. The first chapter will stay, but as I get older, I'll slowly add on to the prompt, so I can watch my improvement in writing. It will be like one shots of the same thing. Next thing you know, it will be a leco and not a jercy.


End file.
